


Славные примеры

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amon Ereb, Gen, Havens of Sirion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Дети во все времена любят играть - и слушать истории о деяниях предков. И на игры эти истории, бывает, тоже влияют!





	Славные примеры

Великий мореплаватель Эарендиль в самом деле любил плавать по морю. Что не удивительно - при его-то имени (которое до прибытия в Гавани обычно считали проявлением Туорова чувства юмора, столь похожего на нолдорское). И эта любовь превосходила в нем все прочие добрые чувства - будь то к своему народу, городу, жене и детям. А любовь к родителям после того, как они сами взошли на корабль и отплыли, с любовью к морю просто слилась.  
А вот дети Эарендиля очень любили отца... хотя видели его мало, а помнили - еще меньше. Но поскольку их мать и все ее друзья и знакомые были уверены, что отсутствие лорда Сириона - дело временное, но для детей печальное, они старались возместить недостаток рассказами о нем. А также о его городе, его родителях, их друзьях и знакомых...  
Дети внимательно слушали. Взрослые рассказывали и хвалили то, о чем рассказывали, чтобы дети крепко запомнили - пусть отец и где-то далеко, хуже он от этого не сделается!  
И так они, похоже, и думали. Но были и другие, менее предсказуемые последствия.  
После этого никак не удавалось убедить их, что совсем не подобает, например:

\- надевать на себя чужой плащ и шлем и говорить страшным голосом, пугая окружающих (лучше делать это вдвоем, а окружающих найти в тронном зале)  
\- кидаться в товарища учебным дротиком, а когда он почему-то врезался в другого, по соседству, - убегать с криком "Эх, не попал!" - и прыгать с крыши террасы, где происходит все это безобразие  
\- разобрать в углу дальней комнаты пол и рыть там подкоп, маскируя его от взрослых горой игрушек  
\- убегать в холмы за стенами и долго сидеть там, пока тебя все ищут  
\- столкнуть брата в городской фонтан и не помогать выбраться  
\- пытаться столкнуть брата с крыши все той же террасы, в результате свалиться обоим  
\- ронять на брата высокую башню из кубиков, как раз ту, которую он сам построил и собирался показать маме  
\- когда тебя просит уйти с колен матери, потому что у нее опять государственные дела, - конечно, не уходить, а того, кто стягивает силой - укусить за палец.  
На все эти каверзы у них был один ответ, вместо виноватого "Мы больше не будем" - "Но ведь папа/бабушка/прочая родня и их друзья так и делали!" И возразить, заметьте, было нечего.

...И между прочим, - продолжил Маглор, обращаясь к морякам-нуменорцам, - говорят, в Гаванях Сириона это были еще цветочки...  
\- Это почему же, господин эльф? - спросил один из них.  
\- Ну, во-первых, в Первом Доме не сыщешь такой толпы народу за детьми приглядывать - все при деле... были. Во-вторых, о прошлом им тоже больше не рассказывали: что они еще не знали, тем уже как-то и делиться не хотелось... Так что времени у них было куда больше. Но в-третьих - и в главных - скажу я вам... Так вот. На Амон Эреб никогда не было фонтана. Зато прямо посреди двора был основательный колодец - до воды на горе далековато...  
\- И что же? - беспокойно спросил самый молодой.  
\- Гм... Ну, когда Элронда оттуда добыли, начальник караула, возглавивший спасательную операцию, только и сказал: "Ну, этот еще меня переживет, похоже!" А ведь никто не знал тогда, что они, полуэльфы, могут и эльфами стать. И что Война Гнева будет - и найдется где погибнуть со славой...  
\- А ты, господин эльф, я смотрю, к Эарендилю-то как-то душой лежишь, видно, дорог он тебе, так? - это спросил мореход постарше других.  
\- Ну... так, пожалуй.  
\- Тогда тебе, может, и радостно будет узнать, что у нас его историю до сих пор много кому рассказывают, и детям тоже, а уж особенно если королевского рода... Ну, или если мореходы в семье есть - они же вроде как тоже все - его дети! И последствия, кстати, бывают... Это ты верно сказал - про последствия!  
Тут уж его стали удивленно переспрашивать собственные товарищи - да что, да как, - ну, было дело, слушали, ну, в море хотели удрать, - а что еще-то?  
\- А, да, вы-то не знаете, а мне вот Веантур, помнится, рассказывал - ну, слушайте...

...История о том, как внук его Алдарион и внучатая (в каком-то колене) племянницам Ирильде, наслушавшись рассказов деда о плаваниях славного предка и о его собственных, устроили потом во дворцовом дворике что-то ТАКОЕ, что Белое Древо чуть не пришлось пересаживать, спасая от потопа, увлекла всех...  
Да так, что никто и не заметил, как ушел из-за стола (как и из трактира) эльф - и так никто и не расспросил, чем ему лично так дорог великий мореплаватель Эарендиль...

 

4:48 03.02.2016

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. В процессе правки опечаток обнаружен глагол "эарендить".


End file.
